


Identity Crisis

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written back in the days when no one knew if Blaise was male or female. *g*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in the days when no one knew if Blaise was male or female. *g*

**Title:** Identity Crisis  
 **Character(s):** Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy.  
 **Pairing(s):** N/A  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None.  
 **Challenge(s):** 010: Fanon  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** I hope it makes sense. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Identity Crisis

~

Once Blaise left, Pansy turned to Millicent. “So, any clue?” she hissed.

Millicent shrugged. “No idea,” she said. “Why not just ask?”

Pansy snorted. “Right. That would be a lovely conversation.”

“What would?” Draco asked, slipping in next to her.

“I already asked you,” she said, tilting her chin towards Blaise, who was at the counter.

Draco made a face. “Yeah, that’s a hard one,” he admitted. “No one seems to know.”

As Blaise returned to the table, he was smirking. It was amusing being a mystery, an enigma. And everyone would know soon enough what and who he was.

~


End file.
